


Пока мы живы

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Они оба выжили в шестой битве за Изерлон - чем не повод отпраздновать?





	Пока мы живы

Понеся огромные потери, флот Союза Свободных Планет отступал. Шестая битва за Изерлон окончилась полным поражением, множество людей погибло, но Дасти с Яном можно было назвать везунчиками: они оба остались живы.  
Они сидели в каюте у Яна и пили из старой фляжки, не то отмечая свое везение, не то поминая павших. Фляжку принес Дасти, но он совершенно не помнил, что в ней. Достаточно крепкое — и ладно.  
Когда Дасти только пришел, они обнялись.  
— Рад, что ты выжил, — искренне сказал Ян.  
— Я тоже, — рассмеялся Дасти и похлопал его по плечу.  
Они еще поговорили немного о битве, о том, что можно было сделать иначе, а теперь просто молчали и пили, каждый за свое.  
Как так вышло, что в какой-то момент они начали целоваться, Дасти не помнил. Это было естественно, как дышать. Просто обнять человека рядом, поцеловать в маняще приоткрытые губы. Кто сделал первый шаг, он или Ян? Да и какая разница...  
Они целовались лихорадочно и торопливо и так же торопливо стаскивали друг с друга одежду. «Нужно успеть, пока мы оба живы», — вот что вертелось, должно быть, у обоих в голове. У Дасти так точно.  
Ян целовался неловко и неумело, но Дасти и сам сейчас не мог бы похвастаться особыми навыками. Слишком уж все было поспешно. На узкой койке места для двоих хватало едва-едва, и то лишь если лечь на бок, прижавшись друг к другу. Или Дасти просто нравилось крепко обнимать Яна, вжимать в себя так, чтобы член касался члена, гладить его тело. Особенно задницу. Задница Яна всегда волновала его воображение: форменные брюки подчеркивали ее в самом выгодном свете. Без брюк оказалось еще лучше.  
Сжав ягодицу, Дасти едва не застонал от удовольствия вместе с Яном. Но ему хотелось большего, и, помедлив немного, он осторожно нащупал пальцами вход. Ян снова застонал, притерся ближе, вжимаясь каменно стоящим членом в живот, и Дасти решился. Смочив пальцы слюной, он начал ласкать Яна, обводя вход по кругу, слегка надавливая, чтобы кончики пальцев проникали внутрь. Ян не возражал. Он тяжело дышал, терся членом и сам насаживался на пальцы так, что Дасти стоило большого труда не протолкнуть их на полную длину. Отчаянно хотелось развернуть Яна к себе спиной и взять, но, увы, Дасти принес только алкоголь, а не смазку. Прерываться же сейчас на то, чтобы искать ей замену решительно не хотелось. Поразмыслив, Дасти сполз вниз и, не прерывая ласку, взял член Яна в рот. Так тоже было хорошо.  
Член у Яна был некрупный, аккуратный, словно созданный для того, чтобы его сосали. Дасти нравилось то, как он лежит на языке, как Ян судорожно всхлипывает, как стискивает в пальцах его волосы, как сжимает задницей его пальцы — он все же не сдержался, ввел их полностью и теперь двигал ими внутри, одновременно посасывая член.  
Яна хватило ненадолго — он глухо застонал, выгнулся, и во рту у Дасти разлилась его сперма. Дасти закашлялся, но все же смог проглотить, а после начисто вылизал член, и снова лег рядом с Яном, прижав его к себе. Глаза у Яна были совершенно пьяные и шальные, рот приоткрыт — он явно еще не пришел в себя после оргазма.  
— Поможешь мне? — спросил Дасти, легко целуя его в губы и кладя его ладонь на свой член.  
Ян кивнул и начал двигать рукой — так же неловко и неумело, то и дело сбиваясь с ритма. И все же Дасти вскоре кончил — ведь это был Ян, и одного осознания этого хватило для того, чтобы эта ласка стала незабываемой.  
Они еще немного целовались, обнимая друг друга, а потом Ян уснул, и, с сожалением вздохнув, Дасти встал и начал одеваться. Ему пора было возвращаться на корабль. Но он очень, очень надеялся на то, что скоро вновь сможет увидеться с Яном.

Жизнь военного — штука непредсказуемая. Надежда Дасти не оправдалась: в следующий раз он увидел Яна лишь через пару месяцев, и тот вел себя так, словно между ними никогда не было ничего большего, чем дружеские разговоры и совместные попойки. И Дасти повел себя точно так же. Возможно, стоило напомнить Яну, стоило расставить точки над «и», но Дасти не мог. Он слишком боялся услышать что-нибудь вроде: «Мы тогда оба были пьяны и не понимали, что делаем, вот и все. Мы не такие». Потому что он-то прекрасно все понимал.  
Возможно, конечно, ответ Яна был бы совсем другим. Возможно, он сам боялся услышать от Дасти нечто подобное. Но для того, чтобы узнать это, надо было спросить. А Дасти на это так никогда и не решился.


End file.
